


The One Where It's Actually In Universe (something you've never done before)

by ThanatosScribbles



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Also everyones in college now, Mostly Chronicles of Nick information sorry I haven't really read Dark Hunters and the others, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, also probably ooc, and that has A LOT of OCs, including brynna and tads characters, most definitely out of character, since this is based off of a spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosScribbles/pseuds/ThanatosScribbles
Summary: In the midst of working silently on my spin off bits from this universe, this came about and I have various scenes from this basis so I'm putting them here. Who knows how things will end up.Alexis had moved to New Orleans due to unfortunate circumstances. Three months ago she knew nobody except her guardians. One month ago she had been invited to help a girl she'd started to befriend with a project. Brynna's just trying to make some new friends after her old friends went out of state or straight into the work force and who better then someone sitting all alone in the cafeteria? Both of them have no idea what's going to happen and what the other is bringing to the table but maybe they'll be able to get through it together?
Kudos: 2





	The One Where It's Actually In Universe (something you've never done before)

# The Start of The Project

### Everything is not 'lit'

Alexis followed Brynna hesitantly. She wasn’t sure where Brynna had taken them but it certainly looked interesting. Up ahead there was a group of boys, strong, tall, and not exactly friendly-looking. But Alexis trusted Brynna and knew that she would never take her somewhere dangerous on purpose. Right?

"Brynna you shouldn't be bringing others here." One of them practically growled shooting a glare to Alexis. 

She refrained from completely cowering but did step behind the slightly taller girl. Her gut instincts were right. Not friendly.

"She’s my friend and we were both told to come here by Ash," Brynna said firmly staring him down. 

Right, that was what Brynna had called that guy. The only word that could describe him would be incredible in both good and bad ways. Also, his hair was gorgeous and if Alexis were a guy she would want to be him. Though she wants to be him anyways: tall, gorgeous, and incredible, in both good and bad ways.

"Oh Alexis! At least we don't have to look for you."

Alexis jumped and squeaked as a hand fell on her shoulder. She let go of Brynna after regaining herself and turned to face some of her classmates. She tried not to groan but she was on the inside.

"Tad! You know Alexis?" Brynna asked turning as well.

Alexis stepped to the side and to the edge of the group. She didn’t mind being the topic of conversation but she didn’t like having the attention. And she wasn’t exactly close to anyone here except for Brynna.

"Yeah, she's uh in a few of our classes," Tad said glancing at Alexis.

Alexis nodded in return before glancing back at Brynna who was looking at her weirdly. Alexis wasn’t used to this new distance. Also, how did they know each other?

"H-He's in, er _they’re_ in one of my psych classes and my science class. I don’t really talk to them though." Alexis mumbled curling in on herself. She was feeling incredibly out of place. The _"they"_ she was referring to were the other boys that were following Tad. She knew their faces but still wasn’t sure of their names.

"Don't really talk to us?! We had a study group just last week!"

Alexis blanched at one of the other boys' exclamations and looked to the side grimacing. Blake, she thought it was. Yeah, she probably shouldn’t tell them that she’s not sure about their names. 

"That doesn't really make us friends though.." Alexis said before she took out her phone to distract herself only to see the missed calls. She ignored the silence that followed her comment in favor of other priorities.

"Excuse me." She said turning around and taking a few steps as she called Eric back. They picked up on the first ring. 

_"Alexis thank the gods you’re ok. Where are you?"_ He sounded out of breath and relieved and Alexis felt relieved as well.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? Brynna took me to someone’s house. I don’t remember their name I think it was something like Kyrie or something but it looks like I'm not the only one here." Alexis was half hoping Eric and his partner would come to pick her up and take her back to the house. She really did not want to stay here. A hostile place surrounded by strangers late at night when she just wanted to sleep the crazy events earlier off.

_"Kyrian? Hunter? And Brynna you said? Is her brother Tad there?"_ Alexis' face twisted. So that’s how they knew each other. He sounded relieved that she was with them but Alexis really didn’t want to be. 

"Yeah, do I **have** to stay here?" She asked half mumbling into the receiver. She had stepped away from the group but she didn’t want them to overhear her still. Especially if they took offense. 

_"You’ll be safe there. It’s probably for the best. Why don't you see if there's any food for you and Brynna to eat? Try to relax. We'll pick you up as soon as we can. Love you bye!"_ Eric rushed quickly hanging up at the end. Alexis thought she heard something crash in the background but she tried not to think about it

Alexis sighed and pursed her lips before she went through the notifications on her phone. She debated checking the news before there was another hand on her shoulder and she jumped yet again. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Brynna asked her eyebrows drawn together and face pinched. 

Alexis sighed and relaxed under her hand. She trusted Brynna but really this was a bit too much. But she was stuck here. Might as well get comfortable.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Brynna. Eric said I should stay here and they’ll pick me up later." Alexis said trying to reassure Brynna while being honest. Brynna didn't look completely convinced but she let it drop. Thank goodness.

"Did you want to show me some inktober sketches still?" She asked and Alexis sighed. 

She wasn’t really in the mood. She kind of just wanted to retreat and recharge. She appreciated Brenna’s sentiment though.

"Why don’t you tell me about your day? I’m not really in the mood for talking right now. Or just show me to the kitchen or something." Alexis mumbled looking around a bit. She noticed the group from earlier side-eyeing them. 

Her.

More specifically. 

"Oh yeah sure. Let’s go inside. I'm sure Kyrian would like to meet you." Alexis gave her a strained smile before following Brynna. 

Within moments she had two of her classmates on either side of her trying to talk to her. She smiled and hummed or oh-ed in response though she was only half-listening. She really did not want to be here. Maybe-Blake was really nice and she would’ve loved to hear more in any situation other than now.

"Brynna! Surprise to see you here!" 

A boy shouted cheerily before rushing over to Brynna as they pushed open the doors. 

Alexis smiled and took a step back again. A beat later her classmates stepped into line with her. 

While Brynna was her friend and the only one she knew here that didn’t mean Brynna didn’t have other friends. After all, Alexis had only been here for three months.

While the boy happily chatted with Brynna, and Brynna seemed just as happy to see him, Alexis looked around. Lavish and modern but not too lavish or too modern. There was an interesting yet sparse balance to it. Stairs led up to a second story and there were a couple couches surrounding a glass coffee table. It didn’t feel crowded with the people here but there wasn’t too much of a distance separating them.

"Blake come here for a sec," Tad called out and Alexis glanced around before the boy to her right moved towards him. 

She was right. 

Yay for remembering names.

She watched them disappear into another room before she looked back at the couches. She kind of wanted to sit down but the boy on her left…

She glanced to the side before looking away inwardly rolling her eyes. He seemed apathetic.

Alexis silently walked away from the disinterested classmate on her left and sat down on one of the couches. She pulled out her sketchbook and flipped through until she found one of her unfinished drawings. She needed something she didn’t have to think too hard for. No new creations right now. She then pulled out her ink supplies, her phone, and headphones, and got to work.

Halfway through the unfinished piece, she found herself wondering back to the incredible man from earlier, Ash, Brynna had said. She paused and thought about drawing him before settling on the idea that she couldn't possibly capture the intensity that he was. Instead, she flipped to a new page and started a doodle of faeries feeling more relaxed than earlier. She started off with flower-based ones and then elemental ones. Eventually looking up references and images that would help her give them style and roots. 

She paused and stiffened when Brynna sat next to her. Alexis pulled out one headphone before she hesitantly started drawing again after Brynna didn’t say anything. This time, she was more stiff and hesitant until she saw Brynna pull out her phone. Only then did she relax a bit. The company was nice though. And Alexis would be lying if she said that knowing where Brynna was didn’t give her any comfort.

"Aww aren’t those the cutest~" someone cooed from behind and beside her. 

Alexis jumped and looked up in surprise pulling her sketchbook closer. To her side was an incredibly beautiful woman probably barely a decade older than her at most. She smiled down at Alexis and Alexis felt her cheeks pinken. 

"Thank you." She mumbled before the woman crouched and pointed at one of the flower fairies. Alexis moved a bit in case she wanted to sit down on the couch. A beautiful woman should sit not kneel or crouch.

"This one's my favorite."

"I based it off pink lily-like flowers. No specific type but I thought the flow of the petals would look nice." Alexis whispered despite the soft rumble of noise and chatter flowing inside and out. She felt more comfortable knowing that she wasn’t being crowded by multiple strangers and that they were just off to the side of everyone.

"What about this one?" The woman asked pointing to a smaller one. 

Alexis had labeled the colors she wished to give them and this one was supposed to have blue petals. 

"Forget-me-nots. She's small, blue, and timid but incredibly sentimental and loving. She’s plagued by unrequited love." Alexis said before she wrote down the traits next to the figure. The traits came as she thought about her and drew her with her delicate limbs and frail features.

"That's quite sad. Shouldn’t she be something more unforgettable?" The woman asked tilting her head. 

Alexis tilted her head as she thought before she replied shaking her head. 

"But if she were unforgettable then she wouldn’t need to be called forget me not. She needs to remind people not to forget her." She explained before she bit her lip. "At least that’s my take on it," Alexis added hoping she wasn’t being too harsh.

"Amanda, who is this?" A handsome man asked as he placed a kiss on the woman’s cheek. 

Alexis would have jumped but she was feeling more relaxed. She did take the brief pause to pull the other headphone out.

"A friend of Brynna’s. She has wonderful drawings Kyrian." Amanda said giving him a kiss back. 

So this was Kyrian. He seemed neat. A pretty boy. If Alexis knew him when he was younger she would probably put him in the category of pretty boys that were so pretty she wanted to punch their face.

"Hello, Mr. Hunter. Sorry to intrude but Ash told us to come here since you were the closest." Brynna said and Alexis leaned back to look between the two. Brynna smiled at her and Alexis smiled back. She was feeling better.

"Understandable. I'm sorry I can’t protect more of you though. Ah what was your name?" Kyrian asked turning his gaze to Alexis. He seemed so smiling and friendly but she could sense some caution or wariness in his face too. It was understandable though. She was a stranger. 

"Alexis Jones. Thank you and sorry for intruding sir." Alexis said nodding at him before she sat back again looking down. She stopped the music on her phone and noticed a text notification. 

_'On our way. Be there soon.'_ Sent 10 minutes ago. It had almost been an hour since they got here. 

"Oh, Brynna, my guardians are on their way. I should probably go wait for them," Alexis said slowly packing up. The exhaustion was coming back and she was tired and still a little scared but feeling better now.

"Oh ok, I'll wait with you. Thank you again, Mr. Hunter! It’s great seeing you, Mrs. Hunter!" Brynna called as they made their way to the entrance. 

The disinterested boy from earlier still stood there but left with them. 

Outside there were more people than before milling about talking or not talking. Alexis and Brynna sat on the steps overlooking the courtyard. They both sat watching the driveway and street for any signs of cars. 

"Sorry about this. I know you were uncomfortable. I’m sorry they were rude to you." Alexis looked at Brynna. 

She was a sweet girl. It wasn’t her fault though. She was just trying to keep them safe and Alexis was sure the boys were only trying to do that too.

"It’s ok. I’m just not good around guys. Especially ones that could easily kill me. But also I'm not a hugely social person. I'm an introvert and I like retreating sometimes. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there." Alexis said biting her lip. She hadn’t really talked to Brynna despite being with her and clinging to her. She hoped she hadn’t made Brynna worried or offended.

Brynna shot her a smile. It was tired but genuine. 

Alexis responded in kind. They were good and Alexis felt relieved.

"It's ok I understand." Alexis nodded and gently leaned against her shoulder before she looked up and noticed a familiar black car parking in front of the gate. She perked up and watched attentively as the doors opened and out came Eric and his partner. She never got his name. They were talking as they opened the gate and walked in. 

Alexis got up and pulled her bag on before she made her way to them. 

Brynna got up behind her and trailed after. 

When Eric noticed her, he smiled and made his way towards her. 

That’s when Alexis noticed the dirt on his jacket, the scratches on his face, and the way he was limping. 

Alexis breathed in sharply before she ran the rest of the way to him skidding to a stop before she looked him around questions flowing non-stop from her mouth. The worry from before filled her completely and she was now wide awake and concerned.

"What happened?! Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? Where were you?! You're limping! Why?!" She asked half shouting as she circled Eric nervously. 

His partner took a step back while Alexis pursed her lips and tapped her foot refraining herself from continuing to pace around him. She was so worried.

"I'm ok don’t worry about it, Alexis. I'm just glad you’re ok." Alexis huffed and her face pinched as Eric reached for her gently touching her shoulders before she recoiled.

"Don’t shit me, bro! I said tell me what happened now tell me what happened!" Alexis demanded, planting her feet firmly on the ground. 

Eric sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he stood back up. He looked like he needed a shower. 

"There was lots of chaos and I got caught in the middle of it. Ere- Ari made sure I got out safely and handled most of it. It’s just a sprained ankle and a couple bruises. " Alexis chewed on her lips and examined Ari, Eric’s partner. She didn’t know if they were a thing or not but they had potential certainly. 

He seemed ok. A little ruffled but not as bad as Eric. Then again he seemed more built than Eric. He didn’t seem super concerned though and if he wasn’t concerned then maybe it was nothing?

"You’re sure you don't need a hospital?" Alexis asked hesitantly as she scanned Eric again. "And that’s all?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow. She wasn’t going to push for details or more. They’d tell her if they wanted to and if it was important. 

That’s what she believed at least. 

"Yes, we're sure. I'm fine Alexis." 

Alexis bit her lip and fidgeted before she nodded. She’d like to hug him but they weren’t that close. Also, she might only cause him pain. She settled for looking away and trying to relax instead.

"Good. I’m glad. I'd prefer it if you didn’t get too injured or died please and thank you." She got out before she turned to Brynna and relaxed even more. She let out a breath and stepped forward to hug her goodbye.

"Thanks for getting me out of that mess I probably would’ve just gone home and slept it off or something to avoid thinking about it. It was nice being with you after the whole shop going up in flames like that." Alexis said during the embrace. She wanted Brynna to know how much she appreciated her and having a friend like her.

"I guess you could say it was pretty lit," Brynna said smiling. 

Alexis tossed a smile back after rolling her eyes. 

"Too soon Brynna. I’ll see you tomorrow though yeah?" She asked taking a step to follow Eric and Ari as they got back into the car. Alexis was excited to get home, go to sleep, and start a new day tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at yours!" She called out before waving. Alexis waved back before she got into the backseat and tossed her bag beside her. Time to sleep~

\--------------------------------------------

"So Eric and Erebus are her guardians?" Drew asked Tad folding his arms. 

Tad nodded absently biting his lip. 

A flaming shop? That was close to the epicenter of the attack. Brynna and Alexis were lucky to get here safely. It was pretty far for a walk. 

Did they realize that? 

"Yeah. Eric asked us to keep an eye on her while she was at school." Tad responded watching fondly as Brynna waved to the retreating car before coming back to the main entrance of the house. 

"Surprised you got your sister to be friends with her. Didn't think _she'd_ be one to be manipulative." Drew responded and Tad sighed through his teeth. 

"That’s the thing. She's _not_ and I _didn’t_ tell her. I just found out they knew each other today. Turns out Brynna befriended her at the cafeteria and they had similar interests." Tad mumbled going to talk to Brynna about her friend. 

He didn’t _want_ to keep secrets from Brynna. It was more like he didn’t want Brynna to get caught up in the deeper secrets he was sitting in.


End file.
